falling together
by mandeyinwonderland
Summary: one shots/prompts of rebekah/matt because I hate that they didn't get a chance to be something


**A selection of prompts for Mabekah, because basically I miss them and wish they could have been a thing. Set in between season 4 & 5, basically before Rebekah goes to New Orleans, I am in denial. **

Character A gets sick and Character B insists on taking care of them. Character B is really clumsy and messes everything up but A doesn't care because they are just glad B is there.

Matt groaned at the bright light that came in through his blinds. Hiss head was pounding and he had been sick all night. He supposed getting ill was going to happen, after months of travelling with Rebekah he hadn't really stopped. Now he was back in Mystic Falls, he should have figured he would have gotten the flu. He reached for his phone and messaged Rebekah telling her not to come over today, he knew she couldn't get sick but he would be boring today.

He heard a light knock at the door and sighed, hauling himself out of bed he made his way to the door. Opening it, he wasn't altogether suprised to see Rebekah standing there

"Now I know you said you were sick and for me to not come over but I went on the internet and it said you needed plenty of fluids and chicken soup" Rebekah said, with her usual bright smile, nodding to the large bowl in her arm.

Matt couldn't help but smile and stepped aside to let her in, he'd broke the whole vampire free zone, for her at least. He figured he would tell Tyler when the time came to it.

"Okay so according to the website I have found said you needed lots of rest too, so back to bed with you" Rebekah said, with a stern look. He was actually amazed at how cute she looked when she did that.

"Beks..honestly i'll be fi.." He said, trying to reassure her

"Shh, I don't care what you think about this. I want to help" She said, her lips contorted into a little pout, okay now she looked adorable. With Rebekah following him, he made his way back to his room, and settled back onto the bed. Rebekah waited for him to get comfortable before putting the bowl of soup on his lap and save him a spoon. She watched him expectantly as he took a taste. Okay so it tasted horrible, he tried not to let his face give it away though, Rebekah had tried so hard.

"You hate it" She said, a little bit of disappointment in her voice

"No..no it's good, honestly" Matt said, continuing to eat it

"You don't need to pretend Matt" Rebekah said, with a small smile, reaching for the bowl

Matt moved the bowl away, putting it on the set of drawers, instead reaching for her face, touching her cheek " The fact that you tried, that you made an effort means so much to me. Thank you" He said, trying to ignore the little skip his heart made when he looked at her. Damn, he was not supposed to be falling for her. It was meant to just be some summer fun, but he couldn't deny that he could so easily fall for her. He noticed all the little things, the way she scrunched her nose up when she laughed, the way she had to always check her reflection in the mirror before leaving the house, even though she was crazily beautiful, she still seemed so unsure of herself.

"I can go to the store and buy some" she said, barely daring to move. She did this so often, almost asif she was afraid of breaking him

"No..I want you to stay" He said, sure she could hear his heart pattering away like crazy

Rebekah nodded slowly, and moved towards him, brushing her lips to his, barely a feather touch. He was so breakable, so beautifully human, she didn't want to hurt him, not now, not ever.

It was Matt who made the kiss more forceful, not particularly caring if he was sick, within a few seconds Rebekah pulled away, that same stern look on her face "Uh-uh you're sick" she said, softly pushing him down to lie down again. "Sleep"

"Stay with me?" He asked, his eyes locked upon hers

Rebekah nodded, with that beautiful smile and curled herself up next to him. At that moment, Matt honestly felt like the luckiest man alive.

 **Okay i've not wrote for ages so I hope this is okay! I would love ideas of more prompts, muchos love!**


End file.
